(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a technology related to a concentrated control system for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a concentrated control system for a vehicle that has a cube structure and controls a variety of equipment contained in the vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Artificial intelligence-based vehicles are being developed using convergence technologies to integrate electric, electronic, and communication technologies making the vehicles safer and more comfortable. Such vehicles can use information and communication technologies to develop vehicles into high-tech information tools and use corresponding tangible and intangible multimedia information technologies. Security and intelligence technologies continue to evolve in line with the progress of multimedia technology to ultimately make comfortable vehicles that provide drivers with infotainment in a more convenient way. This evolution of vehicles is inevitably leading to the development of technology for transmission of information to drivers.
Recent in-vehicle displays have developed into essential equipment for human-machine interface (HMI) that provides drivers with a display screen, in addition to useful information about vehicle operation, such as vehicle state, convenience equipment control, navigation, telematics, etc. The complexity of vehicles and a diversity of vehicle operation patterns require drivers to manipulate their vehicle often while driving in order to receive information from the interior and exterior of the vehicle. The types of information are becoming more diverse, such as voice, data, video, graphics, etc.
In general, a user interface (UI) allows a user to interact with or give feedback to applications, websites, etc., via information-related devices such as a display screen, a keyboard, a mouse, a light pen, a desktop environment, colored text, on-screen help, etc. Meanwhile, a driver information system (DIS) may be employed, which provides functions, like controlling a vehicle's electric/electronic systems via a mobile phone in case the driver wants to make sure the car doors are locked properly. The driver information system is a convergence of vehicle network technologies that interfaces various types of multimedia devices (e.g., audio, a satellite positioning system, DVD, etc.) and electronic control devices (e.g., an air conditioning system, seats, a steering wheel, etc.) through digital technology. Moreover, the driver information system allows for control of various types of multimedia devices, temperature control, and automatic control of the seats, the steering wheel, etc., to fit all body types, all on a monitor alone, and also enables the driver to control various types of equipment for the vehicle via a mobile phone.
A typical DIS uses a jog dial in place of multiple buttons that have been conventionally used in vehicles, for the sake of simplification of UI. The jog dial may be a combination of a multi-directional joystick, a shuttle dial, and push buttons. However, as more menus are being added to the DIS and even more input buttons are needed to enter data, including text input, on-screen options, etc., arranging these input buttons in an efficient way is becoming increasingly challenging.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the related art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.